Getting to the portal
by Fiws
Summary: Amelia and Doppler have to take down the rest of the pirates and get the Legacy to the Portal in time to pick up Jimmy and Silver. No worries.


So...I just finished watching the Treasure Planet commentary a while back. Half of it is boring, half of it is really interesting. One bit I LOVED about it, however, was a deleted scene they mentioned. Basically, the first five paragraphs of this story (With a little bit of my own stuff added in) was going to be in the movie, but was later taken out. Sucks, huh? Well, anyway, I got the inspiration to write out what happens after Doppler gets himself untied. So...here it is!

R/R!

Also, I do not own Treasure Planet.

* * *

"I pummel you good!" The pirate gurgled through a flat snout. Doppler ducked his head back, the smell of onions and dead fish overwhelming him.

"Yes, I'm sure you will! But before you do, I have one more question!" Doppler moved quickly, slipping his hand around the pirate's side and taking the beast's pistol. "Is this yours?" He flashed a charming grin and pressed the gun into the pirate's stomach. The pig-like brute looked down at his pistol, dumbfounded, and lowered Doppler. He was just about to run when Doppler fired two beams at the man's bulging, exposed gut. Without so much as a grunt, the pirate flew backwards off the boat.

Several figures came trotting out of the jungle. They came toward the Longboat and, unfortunate in their choice of path, ran right into the falling pirate. Doppler rushed to the side of the boat. He was amazed and ecstatic to find that the unlucky people were other members of Silver's crew.

The mound of bodies squirmed and moved, and one by one the pirates managed to crawl out from under the pig's boulder of a gut. Doppler peeked over the edge of the longboat, taking shots at each pirate as they emerged, all the while barking and howling like mad. "Arf, arf, arf! Arrr-rrroooooowwll!! **You have unleashed my inner mongrel!"**

Meanwhile, Amelia cheered him on. She was exhilarated and passionate and longed to join the fight, but was pleased to see Doppler taking charge of things. She was soon caught up in the joyous frenzy herself, letting instinct take over momentarily. "_Rooooowwwrrr!!_" Amelia called to Doppler, winking as he spun around mid-howl to stare at her in shock. He went back to work soon, however, picking off the rest of the scattering pirates.

When at last no enemies were left, Doppler turned to Amelia, a giddy smile stretched across his face, and began untying her. The two gathered up the ropes and started to leave the boat when another figure appeared from the woods. Doppler ducked down and Amelia took the pistol from him, peering over the siding of the boat and hissing quietly. "_Stay low_…It looks like-" The gun went off in her hand, not entirely by accident, and a high-pitched scream shook the trees.

"Oh no, Cap'n! Doc! I hardly know 'em!" This voice was recognizable. Amelia and Doppler stood to see the robot far off at the edge of the woods, down on his knees and sobbing wildly.

"B.E.N?!" Doppler cried, pushing Amelia's gun arm away.

"Oh look now," Amelia sighed, pointing to a scorched mark of grass near B.E.N, "I could have blasted that headache of a robot to pieces if I had just been a _little_ bit over to the left." Amelia was mostly joking...well...partly joking, at least.

"Hush." Doppler said, rolling his eyes. He scrambled down the side of the boat and was followed by Amelia, who found jumping far more efficient. The two hurried over to B.E.N and pulled him to his feet.

"You guys!" He sniffled. "You guys are still alive! Oh, I am so HAPPY! Hu-"

"No hugs please, mister B.E.N." Amelia cut him off quickly. She looked around, worried. "Where is Mister Hawkins?"

"Uh, mister…? OH! Jimmy! Yeah Jimmy! HEY, did you guys know that he found my mind, and now I can think and-"

"And you _need_ to be thinking of where James is right now." Amelia snapped, poising a clawed hand out.

"Right, right," B.E.N whimpered. "Jimmy said that he was gonna need five minutes, and if he took longer, we oughta leave! I tried to tell him that he was NUTS, but he just sorta gave me this look, and LET ME TELL YOU, it was…"

"We aren't leaving Jim here." Delbert shook his head. "Why would he think that?"

"Oh! Well y'see, there's this trap that was rigged to explode the island, and it was sorta activated, and if we don't get the heck out of dodge…KA-BLOOEY! Hah! You know what I mean?" He elbowed the Captain, a bit of oil leaking out onto her coat. She pushed B.E.N away and dropped her ropes before starting toward the Longboat in a fury.

"You two tie up those buggers. We can't leave them here to die, no matter how repulsively low they are. I'll go get the ship and bring it down here, and then we will find Jim." She said mechanically. If there was anything Amelia could do well, it was handle pressure.

The job was done quickly and effectively. Doppler was sure that Amelia had given herself the better end of the deal. The Doctor had to tie up fat, groaning pirates and listen to B.E.N rant and scream about all of his new memories. About the time the two had finished tying up the last pirate, the Legacy sailed down to them, stopping just below the jungle's canopy. "Put them in the Longboat and bring them up here!" Amelia called down to Doppler and B.E.N. They did so with little difficulty. As thin as he looked, B.E.N was strong and managed to drag two pirates by their feet at once. This was not good for the dragees, however, who winded up with soggy plants and dirt in their mouths. When the last of the pirates were aboard the ship, Amelia slumped over in pain. She gasped and turned away from Doppler, trying as hard as she could to regain composure.

"Cap'n!" Doppler cried, pushing B.E.N aside to get to Amelia. She shook her head and forced a laugh.

"I'm fine…fine. Mister B.E.N! I want you to take those useless sacks of space dust down to the brig!" She nodded her head over to the pirates.

B.E.N saluted her dutifully. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He cried out before hurrying off to work, singing and shouting about how he "always wanted to be a warden."

Now with B.E.N gone, Amelia looked up at the Pirate flag with disgust. She had a glow in her eyes, a fierce determined light.

"Captain, don't you even think about it." Doppler warned, following her gaze up to the Jolly Roger.

"Oh, settle down you barmy canid. Take the wheel…I need to check into something."

"Captain!" Doppler exclaimed. A wave of vertigo washed over him as he looked up the flag pole.

"Doctor, I refuse to dilly-dally around on this ship while that sodding flag remains up there." She glared up to the Jolly Roger, her claws opening and closing absently. "I refuse to sail under any flag except my own. Now, get to the wheel, please."

Doppler was about to continue protesting, but was cut off at Amelia's shout of "Delbert!" He was floored. Before he wasn't sure if Amelia had ever referred to anyone by their first name, or even knew what a first name _was_. He scratched his head for a moment, then saluted her and retreated to the wheel. He watched from there as Amelia crouched to the floor. Her muscles coiled and tightened, and then she pounced up to a nearby post. She nearly missed, her claws merely scraping the post for a second, but finally found purchase in the wood. She sighed in relief and started her way up.

Apprehension shook Doppler, but Amelia was resolute. She clambered up the ship rather awkwardly, her wound preventing her from climbing with her usual grace, but made steady progress nonetheless. When Amelia reached the top, she ripped the flag from the pole with a triumphant 'Hah!'. Her right hand clutched the flag and her left was bundled into Doppler's makeshift cast…Amelia had nowhere to go but down. She let out a small yelp in surprise and clawed out desperately for the mast. It sat just out of reach, leaving Amelia prey to gravity. She curled her feet into her chest and aimed herself at the ground, preparing as well as she could for a landing, but something caught her. She opened her eyes to see Doppler looking down at her.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said innocently, offering him a rueful smile. "Please set me down."

Doppler huffed a sigh and did as told, ranting at her in an angry but relieved voice as he did so. "That was completely irresponsible, Captain! I can't believe you would do a thing like that, a…" He trailed off when he noticed that Amelia was glaring at the flag in her hand.

"Oh, when I get my claws on that rusty plonker of a crook…" Amelia hissed. She was too preoccupied with shredding the flag and cursing Silver to pay any attention to Doppler.

The Doctor gave up on his lecture and started to fiddle with the controls. "Captain, I am truly sorry to cut off your lovely stream of profanities, but how do I start the ship?"

At that moment, the sound of fire began to roar, and the ship started to click and groan. Clunky footsteps could barely be heard over the screaming jets.

"I started ship!" B.E.N cried as he scrambled out from under the deck. "You shoulda SEEN me! I found the right lever the first time! I'm much better with the controls now than when I tried to DISABLE THE LASER CANNONS!" He paused for a moment and smacked his hands over his mouth. "Whoopsy…yeah, about that…you _might_ want to look into getting your ship rewired."

Amelia groaned and rolled her head back. "Mister B.E.N, do you know where James is?"

"Do I EVER!! Hey, wait…DOES THIS mean that I'm your NAVIGATOR?!"

Amelia thought for a moment. "For the time being, yes. In the future?" She looked down thoughtfully. "We shall see."

Suddenly, an explosion broke through the planet's crust of plants and charred the Legacy's underside. Flames crept up on either side of the ship. They slid away quickly and smoothly, however, like waves retreating into the ocean. The smell of scorched wood and the clouds of smoke with it brought tears to both Doppler and Amelia's eyes. "Postpone your celebration, Mister B.E.N, and let's go!"

The Legacy sailed roughly through the air, occasionally dipping down into the forests and crashing into fanned out branches that poked through the thick canopy wall. Doppler was extremely awkward with the controls. At times he turned too sharply; at others he was too nervous to budge the wheel at all. Amelia felt something damp on her gloves. She looked down at them to see a slick, red shine starting through the fabric and tiny holes that poked through near the source of the blood. The edges of her claws were of the same color.

"For pity's sake, Doctor, your crude sailing has me so tense that I'm making wells in my palms!" She said. Blood bubbled up from the claw marks in her hands and began to slide down her wrists and arms. She tried to staunch the flow by pressing her hands against her sides. Her coat was already smeared with oil and dirt…at this point a little bit of blood didn't really make any difference.

Amelia attempted to instruct Doppler, but he failed so thoroughly that, even with open air in front of him, he still found ways to crash. It seemed like he was going out of his way to hit trees. Sweat dribbled down his forehead and his knees were starting to wobble.

"Doctor," Amelia began harshly. "Do I need to go down to the brig and fetch one of those traitorous leeches to steer this ship, because you are doing such an appallingly horrendous job that I-"

"Nonsense, Captain!" Doppler objected.

"Doctor, honestly now. You've already hit three-" Amelia gripped her arm in pain as the ship lurched sideways and knocked her into the wall. "-four trees!"

"I just need to get use to these...these _stupid_ controls!"

Another crash. Leaves and twigs filtered down onto the ship, forming a thick carpet of greenery on the deck that was quickly picked up by the wind. "Doctor, please do not blame _my ship_ for your incompetence! Be steady with the wheel…that's right, easy turns," she said, her tone calming down as Doppler managed to keep the Legacy in a straight path. "I was just starting to become rather fond of you, you know. It would be such a shame if my future First Mate managed to kill me before we've had any official journeys, hmm?"

Doppler's eyes glistened and his mouth cupped open. He nodded back to her, both excited and confused. "First mate?"

"Yes, I ha-_watch where you are going, you flea-infested, numb-brained imbecile!_" She hissed as the ship narrowly missed yet another centipede tree. Her voice returned to normal almost instantly. "-I have come to enjoy your company, Doctor. With a little polishing, you would be a fine addition to my-" Amelia stopped. She had no permanent crew, and she certainly didn't plan on keeping the one that Doppler had hired. Family wasn't exactly the right word either, even though she was thinking it. The Captain pursed her lips in thought and finished lamely. "I would enjoy having more adventures with you, Delbert." The faint reddening on Doppler's face and the smile that came with it reassured Amelia that she had chosen the right words. She grinned at him. "That is, of course, after we get those louse-ridden pirates arrested, my ship repaired, and have a small rest."

"O-of course." Doppler stammered. "And…I'm fond of you too."

"Right, well then…" Amelia coughed awkwardly and dodged B.E.N's gaze, who was crying openly with bright blue hearts lit up in his eyes. "Here we are."

The chasm that opened up beyond the portal unnerved Doppler, but continued to lower the ship as steadily as his skills allowed for.

* * *

The parts about Amelia and Doppler making animal noises, the "You have unleashed my inner mongrel!", the bit about B.E.N spilling out oil, and Amelia making Doppler her First Mate (though the fellas behind Treasure Planet planned to do that a bit later) belong to the TP crew.


End file.
